heaven help the fool who falls in love
by skygemsx
Summary: 3 times Daisy flirts with Jemma. And an unexpected comeback from Jemma.


**a\n: Hey guys! It's been a long time since I uploaded a fic, first, happy belated Valentine's to you all! Hope you guys like the fic! Sorry for cheesy pick up lines and even story lines, it's okay because it's Valentine right? :p Well, okay here's the fic!**

 **i.**

"Hey Daisy, Jemma asks for you, she wanted to check your vitals," Mack said as he passes through the corridor.

"Okay, thanks Mack!" Daisy walks giddily toward the lab. She has been trying to get Jemma to go on a date with her for Valentine's Day, but she is too nervous to ask, she'll try to flirt with Jemma just to test the water.

Daisy enters the room and look at Jemma studying some data in the computer, Jemma is not using her lab coat and goggles anymore. Jemma is now in a higher level than just a standard scientist, Daisy is really amazed by her. Jemma now looks kind of intimidating, and powerful since now she is the Director of Science and Technology. Daisy forgets just how incredible Jemma looks with an executive, professional look. Then Jemma notices that she has entered the lab, she smiles and motions Daisy to come over to her.

"Daisy!" Jemma calls, "Come here, I need to check up on you,"

"Remove your clothing please," Jemma commands.

"Ooh, trying to get me naked, aren't you?" Daisy winks as she takes off her shirt.

"Wh-what! N-no.. I was just.. oh my god.." Jemma's cheeks are beet red, "I-I s-suppose, we c-could do this in a more private place, let's move to the a secluded room,"

"Naughty! Trying to get me naked and alone! I understand, Dr. Simmons," Daisy smirks and she puts on a faux-surprised face.

"No, I'm not! Ah, forget it… I think you're fine, Daisy," Jemma says as she concentrates on her microscope to hide her blush.

"Well, thank you, you're _fine_ too," Daisy squeezes Jemma's arm and walks away. Jemma is left blushing as she mumbles things to herself.

 **ii.**

"Hey Jemma," Daisy calls, "you're a chemist right?"

"Yes, a biochemist exactly, and why do you ask?" Jemma turns her head facing Daisy.

"So you must know the answer if I said your atom attracts my atom right?" Daisy asks, her face suppressing again.

"What? How can my atom attract yours?" Jemma's nose scrunches as she thinks about Daisy's statement.

Daisy is half-way giggling at Jemma's confusion and with all her seriousness she says, "I know that your atom attracts mine because we got chemistry,"

 _"Clang!",_ Jemma's petri –dish slips off from her hand, her face feels very hot, Daisy's pick-up line is cheesy, but why did her heart has to beat so loud when Daisy says it?

"It actually doesn't work tha-" Jemma turns her head back to face Daisy but Daisy is gone, leaving Jemma with an empty petri-dish and a blush spreading through her cheeks.

 **iii.**

"No, Daisy! I don't want to," Jemma shouts, "stop it, we know the results already, it's real enough!"

Jemma and Daisy is trying on a new VR tech with Daisy's coding in it, those VR will be the new practice and simulation for the agents. It has all kinds of simulation, from hostage-situations, bomb-situations, ambushes and many more. But now Daisy and Jemma are inside the escape-simulation, I the VR, they are on a ledge of a building, Daisy has jumped and now it's Jemma's turn to jump. Jemma is afraid of heights, and even though she knows that it is not real, but her brain just can't control her body to jump, so it has proved how great Daisy's coding is.

"Come on, Jemma! You need to do this, it's just a simulation!" Daisy motions her hand so Jemma would jump.

"I'm afraid of heights, Daisy, I'm afraid of falling," Jemma shouts as she hold on to the pillar of the building.

"Don't worry Jemma, I'll catch you," Daisy assures her.

Jemma takes a deep breath and she let her imaginary self falls, and Daisy catches her, their eyes met, and Daisy leans in on Jemma's face, Jemma feels her heart thumping wildly. Then, a loud noise startles her, she takes off her VR glasses and finds May in the doorway.

"Guys, Coulson needs you on Operation Room, now," May orders them. Then she adds, "Simmons, why are your cheeks very red?" as she walks away, her expression unreadable.

"Sooo, what just happened on the VR?" Daisy asks with a clueless expression.

"Shush you, it's your coding's doing!" Jemma is trying to avert Daisy to what just happens.

"Well, I don't know which one's better, kissing you in VR or in real life," Daisy explains nonchalantly, "so why not try both?"

"W-what? Oh bloody hell," Jemma is very red by now, she quickly gathers the VR gadget and exits the room as fast as possible.

"Jem! Where are you goin'?" Daisy stops her from going.

"Coulson. Operation Room. Right?" Jemma answers only in simple words, her brain is not ready to function because what Daisy says. Daisy is smirking at her and she throws her arm over Jemma's, "Let's go together then!"

Daisy knows that Jemma is very flustered and looking at her flustered is very cute and Daisy loves it, she loves flirting with Jemma because she knows how Jemma will react. Then they both walk to the operation room, and now Daisy just need to ask Jemma on a date since she is sure now that Jemma has got it for her.

 **And this time, Jemma strikes back…**

"Wait, Daisy," Jemma holds Daisy's arm to stop her from going, "remember when you told me I can call you whatever I want?"

"Mm-hm, why?" Daisy raises her eyebrows in confusion.

"So can I call you mine?" Jemma gazes into her eyes passionately and puts on a smile.

Daisy's eyes widened in shock, "What? Um-ah, w-well s-sure, whatever you want. Need to go, helping Mace organizing f-files," Daisy scrambles as fast as she can.

Jemma smirks to herself as she watches Daisy blushed and infatuated. _"This is just round one, Daisy Johnson,"_ she walks giddily as she thinks about more ways to make Daisy surprised.

After the team had their dinner, Daisy and Jemma got the chore to clean up the dishes, it was, of course, fabricated by Jemma in order to get her alone with Daisy.

"So…" Jemma starts the conversation, "what are you going to do in your free time?"

"Eh, I don't know, maybe just watch the latest episode of _The Vampire Diaries_ , it is getting more exciting," Daisy just shrugs her shoulder as she washes the dishes.

"Oh, alright. No other plans?" Jemma questions.

"Nah, just gonna sleep, it's been a long day," Daisy answers.

Jemma leans in to Daisy, whispering, "Want to do any bad girl shenanigans?" with the most seductive tone she can manages.

"Clang!" the metal plate hits the sink loudly, Daisy is startled, she takes the plate and wash it quickly. "W-what do you mean, bad girl shenanigans?" her looks is priceless.

"Don't try to be clueless, I know you love it, you're the one who dragged me into it," Jemma still whispers as she brushes her lips lightly against Daisy's ear.

Daisy feels she is being electrocuted, every nerves in her body tingles and her heartbeat pumps faster, she can hear her heart beating loudly she feels she will explode. Her face grows hot and she is sure that her blush is overly visible as Jemma stands so close to her.

"N-no..I don't do shenanigans..I-I never.." Daisy fumbles, trying to finish her chore as fast as possible and just go back into her room, Jemma has got her, she throws Daisy off of her game.

Jemma is enjoying every second of it, she really loves seeing Daisy like this because Daisy is rarely taken aback. "Well then, if you changed your mind," she pauses as she runs her finger through Daisy's arm, "you know where to find me," Jemma winks and left Daisy alone, her cheeks flushed.

"Hey, you okay?" Yo-Yo's voice brings Daisy back to reality. Daisy try to regain her composure and answers, "I'm fine,".

"Doesn't look like it, are you having fever? Why are your cheeks red?" Yo-Yo examines Daisy's face.

"I don't know, but well, I think I need to check my temperature," Daisy fastly replies, not letting Yo-Yo to ask her more questions, she leaves the room as she heard Yo-Yo mumbling in Spanish.

Daisy then goes back into her room and she replays the scene with Jemma multiple times inside her head. What has gotten into Jemma? A lot of question rushed through her head, she is confused. She is the one who usually makes Jemma blushes but now she was the one blushing so hard. Did they, in someway, got their bodies switch? Oh God, Daisy's mind is running too wild and she has to stop. Daisy decides to watch an episode of _TVD_ to calm her down. However, she realizes that she left her laptop at Jemma's room.

Daisy plans on sneaking into Jemma's room, since she is sure that Jemma is still in the lab. She walks fast into Jemma's room, but her laptop was nowhere to be found. She goes through Jemma's drawer, she was sure that she left it on Jemma's room. Then Daisy heard the door knob turns, and Jemma is standing in front of the door with a smirk, "Hmm, what a surprise," she enters the room and shut the door.

"Aren't you naughty Daisy Johnson," Jemma licks her lips, "I don't see you as the type that sneaks into one's room to get them to sleep with you," Jemma raises her eyebrow.

"N-no, I w-was just-just…" Daisy stutters, her face flusters, "uh-oh, laptop! Trying to find m-my laptop!"

Jemma is amused by Daisy's reaction and it makes her continue to play along, she pushes Daisy gently to her bed, Daisy is speechless and petrified. Daisy can't think, she just froze as Jemma moves slowly to her, closer and closer. Jemma tucks Daisy's hair and leans in, their lips are grazing each other's. Daisy's face is beet red and suddenly it feels very hot, she closes her eyes and flinches at the touch of Jemma's lips on hers. But then, nothing, she didn't feel Jemma's soft lips on her, Daisy opens her eyes and looks at Jemma grinning in front of her. Jemma grins widely and the grin turns into chuckles.

"What the-?"

"Oh my god, Daisy!" Jemma still grins "You should see how flustered you are, and your face is as red as tomato!"

"Hey! It ain't my fault that the temperature is very hot here!" Daisy replies, still confused at what just happened.

"It's 18 degrees Celcius here, and my room uses air conditioning, how is it hot?" Jemma is laughing very hard now.

"Why are you laughing Jemma? Is there something funny?" Daisy asks Jemma.

Jemma cups Daisy's cheek, feeling the heat, "I just wanted to give you this," Jemma kisses Daisy deeply.

"Will you be my Valentine, Daisy Johnson?" she smiles sweetly after the kiss, "I don't think I've ever seen you more flustered than these last 4 hours,".

"With my pleasure, Jemma Simmons," Daisy kisses Jemma again, "you sure do throw me out of my game".

 _Fin._

 **Soo, how is it guys? Please send me a review, thanks!**


End file.
